Blake Bailey
|birth = July 13, 2535 (Fraiser, Newton, Mare Nubium)|gender = Female|height = 6'7 (In armor) 6'3 (Out of armor)|hair = Light Brown|eyes = Green|cyber = |status = Active|image = |caption = Bailey, using an M41 SPNKr EX at the location known as Apex 7}}Spartan Blake T. Bailey (service number: 45473-83201-BB) is a Spartan-IV supersoldier. She is a former UNSC Army pilot and currently serves with Fireteam Eon as the nickel Spartan with the callsign Eon Five. Early Life Blake Talia Bailey was born in the city of Fraiser, Newton, in the state of Mare Nubium on Luna. She grew up with three older sisters with their single mother, Ellie. Her father was an Air Force pilot who was killed during the Covenant's attack on Charybdis IX when she was two years old. Her mother would have one last girl before being widowed. Ellie Bailey worked full time as a sales consultant for a corporate grocer and thus, Blake grew up mainly mentored by her older sisters. Bailey graduated high school and was accepted for the , however she dropped out following her freshman year due to financial constraints. Military Career Unable to find sufficient work, Bailey set out to join the military despite her family's resentment of her decision. She joined the UNSC Air Force, heading into the Pilots division with specialization of utilizing captured Covenant vehicles and was immediately deployed to the UNSC Infinity, assigned to the same unit as her father. Bailey was part of an aviator team that trained in flying as and its successor; the Type-54. She also received certifications for the AV platforms of UNSC VTOL aircraft, including the newly developed AV-49 Wasp. First Battle of Requiem Personality and Traits Despite having little to no interest in aviation or flight during childhood, Bailey was easily able to teach herself how to fly on both UNSC and Covenant aircraft, something few others were capable of without sufficient experience. She is open minded and eager to know as much as possible to make her own job simpler. Blake is very social, coming from a close-knit family and can strike up conversations with just about anyone. She experienced a bit of culture shock when becoming a Spartan and constantly felt the need to prove herself to the others. This stems not from her combat skills, but rather the need to conform to the lifestyle of a Spartan fireteam. During her initial time as a Spartan, Bailey was shunned by Fireteam Wake likely due to a large difference in age and experience. When she was handpicked reassigned to Fireteam Eon; she was curious about Commander Sarah Palmer's request, as Eon was not a Spartan team that reported to her. Bailey's initial interactions with Eon were cold and hostile since she was an unknown variable that was being put into their operation. While on her first mission with the team, she saved Marcus Austal from a Type-32 Ghost and at the same time nearly getting him killed which further widened the animosity between the two. Over the course of the Requiem events, he and the others warmed up to her and eventually came to accept her as part of their team. After the Requiem campaign, she was eager to remain with Eon Skills and Abilities Relationships and Family * Bailey Family: Blake has close relationships with older sisters; Angelina, Michelle and Chloe as well as her younger sister Taylor. She often talks with them on Waypoint during downtime about the events occurring in their lives. There have been times where she privately admitted that all the drama and gossip that her sisters do is quite embarrassing. She is also close with her mother; Ellie. * Anthony Lusana: * Brett Fowler: * Ross Pine: * Marcus Austal: Equipment Bailey currently wears the GEN2 MJOLNIR Armor in the team's dark gray colors with a Rime VISR and has a standard armament of a BR85N Battle Rifle and an M6H2 Magnum. On occasion, she has been seen using a Hydra MLRS. Appearances * ''Brimstone Rising ''(First appearance) Category:SPARTAN-IV